Sebuah Bintang di tengah Langit Malam
by NatNia
Summary: Airin dan Koyuki kabur dari desanya! Mereka pun ikut ujian hunter, lalu bertemu dengan Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio. Tanpa mereka sadari, itulah awal petualangan mereka. Warning! Sepertinya akan ada perubahan cerita asli dari HxH! OOC (mungkin?), Typo (kayaknya), Gajeness, Ada beberapa bahasa yang tidak baik ditiru.


Sebuah Bintang di tengah Langit Malam

Chapter 1: Beginning

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Summarry: Airin dan Koyuki kabur dari desanya! Mereka pun ikut ujian hunter, lalu bertemu dengan Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio. Tanpa mereka sadari, itulah awal petualangan mereka.

Warning! Sepertinya akan ada perubahan cerita asli dari HxH! OOC (mungkin?), Typo (kayaknya), Gajeness, Ada beberapa bahasa yang tidak baik ditiru.

D

~!

Koyuki's POV

Sore hari, sekitar pukul empat atau lima sore, aku berjalan atau, boleh dibilang berjingkrak, Uh, benar-benar sulit, karena tujuanku adalah rumah kepala desa. Seandainya cucu kepala desa itu bukan temanku, aku tak akan mau masuk ke rumah itu, Hiii—Bisa-bisa aku diomeli. Tak hanya oleh kepala desa, tapi juga oleh orang tuaku.

Sampai di pintu depan, aku merangkak. Tak mungkin kan, masuk lewat pintu depan, Syukur-syukur kalau tak ketahuan, kalau ketahuan?

Cih. Tempat tujuanku itu berada di lantai dua, mau tak mau, aku harus memanjat sebuah pohon... Oke, Pohon keramat. Bahkan orang tuaku yang merupakan prajurit ternama di desa, tak berani memanjat pohon itu.. Katanya sih, akan kena karma, Tapi aku tak peduli.

'Hup'

'Hap'

'Hiat'

Aku memanjat satu persatu dahan pohon itu, jangan beranggapan bahwa jika aku perempuan, aku tak ahli dalam hal-hal begini, Aku sangat terlatih dalam hal-hal begini. Kenapa? Karena keluargaku adalah keluarga ksatria ternama.

Ah.. Aku lupa menjelaskan, aku tinggal di desa kediaman suku Kasugi. Suku Kasugi adalah salah satu suku yang unik. Suku yang masih memegang erat tradisi turun temurun dari nenek moyang. Salah satu contohnya, Suku kami dibagi lima bagian, Yang paling tinggi, Pemimpin, Mereka adalah pemimpin suku ini, Yaah— Semacam keturunan darah biru. Kalau tak salah, anak perempuan dari bagian ini berhak memakai jimat pelindung, yang konon bisa melindungi pemakainya dari segala macam marabahaya. Kedua, Ksatria atau penjaga. Aku termasuk dalam bagian ini, mereka yang masuk ke dalam bagian ini DIWAJIBKAN untuk mengikuti pelatihan agar menjadi ksatria penjaga desa ini. Kenapa? Desa ini memiliki sebuah jimat, Jimat spesial yang konon memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi si pemakainya, serta samurai lengendaris. Jimatnya sih seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, sementara samurainya, tertancap di sebuah tanah, kata legenda, hanya orang terpilih yang bisa mencabutnya. Penjaga benda pusaka. Ini sih, juga mirip ksatria, hanya saja, tugasnya itu menjaga benda-benda keramat, seperti pohon besar, gua, samurai legendaris, dan sebagainya. Bangsawan. Jujur saja, aku ingin menjadi golongan bangsawan, mereka adalah golongan kelas atas, tak perlu kerja, tak perlu tugas, cih, memang takdir. Rakyat biasa, Yaah—Seperti namanya, golongan rakyat biasa. Sudahlah, mulutku serasa hampir berbusa.

"Ai—" Panggilku, aku melihat ke dalam melalui jendela. Tampak seorang kakek-kakek menjewer telinga seorang gadi—_Wait!_ Itu- Itu- Airin! Tunggu, Itukan.. Airin?! Dia temanku, bagian pemimpin, Dan yang menjewernya itu kakeknya, sang kepala desa!

"Sudah berapa kali kakek peringatkan, Jangan main keluar! Diluar itu berbahaya!" Bentakknya, ia mengencangkan jewernya, Dan Airin, ia menangis ketakutan. Cih, orang tua sialan.

"Aaaa!" Rintihnya, Ah. Hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik, ingin rasanya meninju orang tua itu. Alasan penyiksaan, ralat, hukuman itu, sepertinya karena ia meminta izin bermain. Karena kemarin ia sudah bermain denganku sampai larut.

'Hup'

'Hup

'Hap'

Aku turun dari pohon keramat itu, Sepertinya, akan lebih baik jika aku kembali ke rumah, atau aku akan—.

"KOYUKI!"

'Bruak!'

Sialan. Aku terjatuh dari pohon dengan tidak elitnya karena suara yang mengangetkanku, Haah.. Suara ibuku. Sepertinya ibuku tau bahwa aku telah memanjat pohon keramat sialan itu. Tentu saja, rumahku kan disebelah pohon keramat sialan yang juga berada di sebelah rumah Airin.

"CEPAT PULANG!" Bentak ibuku, Cih, padahal aku sedang mengurangi rasa sakit di bokongku. Ibu macam apa sih dia itu... .

_Well_, kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku ini anak durhaka, _but, really_, Jika kalian ada di posisiku, apa kalian akan tahan?.

"Berapa kali Ibu bilang, jangan memanjat pohon keramat! Kau mau mendatangkan bencana pada desa ini?!" Bentak Ibuku lagi, Oke, saat ini aku sudah berada di hadapan Ibuku, Sehingga, Ibuku dapat melayangkan tamparan keras padaku dengan mudahnya.

'PLAK!'

Tak ada rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulutku, sepatah kata maaf pun tidak. Aku tak bersalah. Batinku, Aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku salah. Itu pendirianku.

"Dan, kemana kau saat kelas bela diri kemarin?" tanya Ayahku, suara yang menandakan amarahnya bergelora dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Aku?

Takut?

Jangan harap.

"Main dengann Airin di tempat samurai legendaris." Jawabku. Kakakku, Kak Kazuma, yang duduk tak jauh dari posisiku dan orang tua sialan itu, hanya bisa melongo.

'PLAK!' Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku, kali ini lebih keras, tentu saja, yang menamparku itu Ayahku. _Fine_, Kedua pipiku merah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena tamparan dari orang tua sialan ini. Kayaknya, bibir sebelah kiriku lecet, terasa sedikit perih. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

"ANAK BODOH! Airin kau bilang?! Karena ulahmu, ayah dan ibu yang kena getahnya! Kau sadar, derajat Airin itu berbeda denganmu!" Bentak Ayahku, tentu saja, seratus, bukan, seribu derajat lebih seram dari ibuku. Tapi, aku tak takut.

"LALU, APA HUBUNGANNYA?! Dia temanku, dia juga menganggapnya teman, apa hak kalian mencampuri urusanku?!" Bentakku balik, aku tak tahan, aku dan Airin pasti tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup seperti ini, untuk hidup dengan belenggu seperti ini.

Cih... Sebuah tongkat melayang ke kedua lenganku, Sukses membuat keduanya merah. Sakit sih, tapi apa peduliku?.

"Dinginkan otakmu disana, dasar anak tak berguna!" Perintah Ibuku, sambil mendorongku ke kamarku yang gelap. Aku memandangi langit malam dari jendela, dapat kulihat, ada sebuah bintang bersinar di langit malam.

Oh...

Air mataku mengalir...

Bukan karena siksaan yang kuterima.. Tapi, karena aku mendengar sebuah nyanyian.. Dari sebuah suara, suara yang begitu indah, namun terdengar serak.. Seperti habis menangis, bukan, sedang menangis.. , menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang selalu aku dan pemilik suara itu nyanyikan bersama.. Nyanyian Airin, terdengar begitu menyakitkan, terdengar kesan bahwa ia terpenjara...

"Hiks..." Isakku pelan, kuhapus air mataku. Kubulatkan suatu tekad.. Tekad yang akan mengubah takdirku, dan takdir Airin.. .

Untuk sekarang,

Besok,

Dan selamanya... .

Ya, tekad untuk lepas dari segala belenggu peraturan di desa yang konyol ini. Kabur dari desa ini, berdua, hanya aku dan Airin.

'Brak'

'Bruk'

'Brak'

'Bruagh'

Kulempar segala macam benda ke jendelaku, tak mempan, cih, tak ada jalan lain, aku harus menggunakan tubuhku untuk mendobrak jendela itu.

'Bruagh'

'Bruk'

'Brak'

Berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya, takdir menyerah, jendela tersebut terbuka. Aku tak peduli akan memar-memar di sekujur tubuhku, aku langsung menyambar sebuah tas, dan celenganku, lalu melompat ke pohon keramat.

"Airin, Airin!" Bisikku, aku memanggilnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menatapku dari beranda kamarnya. Matanya sembab, Hidungnya merah, Tampak jelas, ia habis menangis.

"Koyuki? Kok wajahmu merah gitu? Bibir mu lecet juga, terus kok badanmu biru-biru gitu?" tanyanya, tampak wajah khawatir terukir di wajahnya yang manis itu. Aku menatapnya, lalu tersenyum 'dasar...' batinku

"Ga penting! Tunggu ya, aku akan membebaskanmu!" Perintahku, lalu melompat turun dari pohon keramat, dan berlari menuju tempat samurai legendaris itu berada. Memar di tubuhku sedikit menghambat lariku, tapi, jangan harap aku akan menyerah, tak akan!.

"Hei, apa yang—"

'Brugh!' Seorang penjaga menghampiriku, langsung kutinju perutnya, dan itu sukses membuat dia pingsan. Ternyata tak percuma mendapat gelar 'cewek jantan' di antara teman-temanku.

"Haah..." Aku menarik napas, bersiap menarik samurai legendaris tersebut 'Satu...Dua...Tiga...' Batinku. Aku menarik samurai tsb sekuat tenaga. Dan.. Wow! Aku berhasil!

'Fuuh..' Aku tersenyum bangga, Tentu saja, Banyak pria dari penjuru desa yang telah berusaha mencabut samurai tersebut, dan ternyata? Seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun berhasil mencabutnya, Meh.

Aku kembali berlari menuju rumah Airin, cukup memakan tenaga, untunglah, didikan di perguruan ksatria cukup keras, sehingga aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Ko-Koyukii~~" Panggil Airin dengan pelan, Aku melihat ke asal suara... BODOOOOHHHH! Dia mencoba turun dengan ikatan seprei, selimut, dan gordeeen!. Tapi, untunglah, aku tak usah memanjat pohon keramat itu lagi. Kalian juga pasti bosan, kan?.

'Brush!' _What the- _Ia, Airin, terjatuh! Untunglah, ia terjatuh ke semak-semak, jika tidak? Aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, aku mendekat ke arahnya, memandanginya.

"He-eh" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi konyol, tertawa pula! Anak ini, rasanya aku ingin mencubit atau mengigit pipinya!

"Jangan tertawa!" Perintahku dengan wajah serius, sekaligus menyeramkan. "Aku mau kabur, kau mau ikut 'ngga?".

"Eh? Kabur? Kemana?" Tanyanya, dengan mata berminar-binar, seperti seorang anak kecil yang berharap akan pergi ke taman bermain atau semacamnya.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu, tapi aku tak tahan hidup begini terus, kau mau ikut?" tanyaku serius, aku menatap wajahnya serius.

"Tapi.. Kalau aku bermain denganmu, kakek akan marah..." Jawabnya polos dengan nada tanpa dosa, ...Astaga, ingin rasanya aku berteriak begini 'INI BUKAN PERMAINAN, BODOH!', tapi, mengingat aku tidak bisa beteriak, serta harus cepat-cepat pergi, aku hanya menjawab:

"Mau ikut 'ngga?"

Airin terdiam, ia berpikir "Boleh! Kalau sama Koyuki, aku mauuu~!" Serunya sambil tertawa riang. _Like nothing happened_, huh.. Terkadang, aku iri dengannya, dengan kepolosannya, kenaifannya, ia dapat memikat banyak lelaki, tetua, bahkan orang tua dengan senyumannya itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku selalu dinilai berdasarkan kekuatan...

Sudahlah, Bukan saatnya untuk berpikir begitu.. Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu aku menggenggam tangannya, dan menariknya "Ayo!"

"Ada orang.. Cuma satu sih.." bisikku ke Airin, kami sedang berada di dekat gerbang untuk keluar dari desa, ada seorang penjaga, cih, dimataku, ia terlihat seperti seekor kelinci tak berdaya. "Ayo"

Aku pun kembali berlari bersama Airin, Tapi...

"Koyukii~ Tunggu~~" Bujukknya, aku melihat ke arahnya... Aku hanya bisa termenung, saat melihat cara larinya... 'Untung aku ikut..'

"Hei,ka—" Seorang penjaga mendekati kami, Dan lagi.. Aku meninju perutnya, oh, aku sudah dua kali menghabisi penjaga, _fabulous_.

"Uwaa~ Sugoi, Koyuki!" Pujinya, matanya berbinar-binar, seolah ia berkata 'Kamu hebat!'. Heh, Lucu sekali.

"Bodoh, bukan saatnya untuk memujiku! Ayo pergi!" Aku menariknya lagi, lalu berlari keluar dari desa.

Akhirnya... Dunia luar, Terbebas dari desa konyol, orang tua sialan, dan takhyul-takhyul aneh.

Di atas rerumputan hijau, di bawah langit bertabur bintang, dengan pepohonan di kiri dan di kanan kami.. Aku dan Airin, telah sampai di gerbang menuju impian kami.

"Eh, Koyuki.." Panggil Airin, pada suatu hari, saat aku dan ia tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah kota, ia memandangi sebuah poster, dengan wajah antusias "Hunter itu apa?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangi poster itu, poster ujian hunter, aku termenung sebentar "semacam orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan gaib" jawabku asal, habis, sulit menjelaskannya, kalau dijelaskan, Airin juga pasti tak mengerti, dia itu kan.. agak-agak lemot.

"Kita ikut ujian ini yuk!" Usulnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya... 'anak ini gila ya?' pikirku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku padanya. Yah, sepertinya ia ikut karena iseng, bukan karena ingin jadi hunter. Kalau begitu sih, maaf saja, sepertinya tidak bisa menjadi hunter... .

"Iya! Aku kan punya jimat, kalau Koyuki kan kuat, pasti lulus!" serunya, begitu mendengar kata 'Koyuki kan kuat', aku terdiam sebentar, lalu senyumku mengembang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang menarik.

"Kalau begitu, kita ikut, ya!"

Kudengar sih, jika ikut ujian hunter, kita harus menaiki sebuah kapal, nanti akan dibawa ke tempat ujiannya. Kebetulan, beberapa hari setelah itu, kapalnya berlabuh di pelabuhan tempat kota kami berada.

"Uwaa~! Besaar~!" Puji Airin saat melihat kapal tersebut, sementara aku hanya terdiam sebentar. Lalu masuk ke kapal tersebut.

"E-Eh, tunggu, Koyukiii~~" Ia mengejarku, sementara aku berjalan sambil melihat sekitar. Kelihatannya, kami menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja, Airin yang terus-terusan berbicara, lalu aku yang membawa sebuah samurai (yang tentunya telah disarungkan) di punggungku, serta pakaian kami yang... Ah, kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Hai, cantik—" Sapa seorang lelaki berkacamata padaku dan Airin, cih, seperti ini nih, jenis lelaki yang kubenci, aku langsung menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Minggir." Perintahku horor, bukan hanya lelaki itu yang mundur, tapi orang-orang lain juga mundur, Aku dan Airin melewati mereka. Sementara Airin kebingungan, Aku hanya melangkah dengan acuh tak acuh. "Airin, Ayo masuk, aku ngantuk"

"Ha'i, Ha'i, Koyuki~" jawab Airin, Ia mengikuti dengan senangnya. Seperti biasa, aku dan dia bertolak belakang.

Beberapa jam kemudian, badai menyerang kapal tersebut, Begitu banyak peserta yang tumbang, Aku dan Airin? Jangan cemas, Aku baik-baik saja, Airin? Dia malah kegirangan, apalagi saat kapal diombang-ambing, bisa-bisanya dia berteriak seperti ini: "Kyaaa~! Keren ya Koyuki~!" Dasar autis.

Setelah badai reda...

"Koyukiii! Ada cowok immuuuuuutttt!" Teriak Airin. Ught—Ini nih, salah satu _personality_ Airin yang merepotkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Lolicon.

"Ah—Y-Ya, Kau samperin saja, aku tetap disini ya" jawabku, lebih baik aku menyingkir sebentar, jika jiwa loliconnya kambuh, Ia tak akan bisa dicegah. Huft.. Sudahlah.. .

Sementara Airin mengejar lelaki tsb. Aku berpindah tempat,menghindar dari para lelaki menjijikan itu, Saat aku mencari tempat, perhatianku tertuju pada seorang 'perempuan' berambut pirang, Tunggu—Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?!, ia duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku, dengan serius.. Ah—Tampan? Atau cantik?.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, memandanginya dari sudut mataku, ia menoleh, sepertinya ia tahu jika aku 'mengintai'nya

"Ada apa?"

Ah... Ternyata benar, dia laki-laki. "Tidak.." Jawabku canggung. Ada apa sih? Kenapa aku merasa gugup?.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"Kau sendiri, kalau kau tahu jika aku memandangiku, kau juga memandangiku balik kan?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

Ia terdiam

Sementara itu...

"Sepertinya akan ada badai lagi..." Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut _greenish black_.

"Kau tau darimana?" Tanya Airin, ia berjalan mendekat ke anak tersebut, lalu tersenyum manis. Seolah penuh maksud.

"Anginnya hangat dan asin, bangau laut juga saling memperingatkan" Jawab anak itu.

"Kau bisa bahasa burung?" Tanya Airin "Hebat~!" pujinya

"Eehehe, tidak juga sih" Jawab anak itu lagi, ia tertawa.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki tua, yang sebenarnya adalah kapten kapal, menghampiri mereka. "Mabuk laut?"

"Tidak kok" jawab mereka.

"Kalian, ayo ikut aku, akan kuajari cara mengendalikan kapal" ajak kapten tersebut.

"Asiik~~!" Seru Airin kegirangan "Koyuki pasti seneng kalau tau aku bisa mengendalikan kapal~!"

E

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Kapten kapal, setelah sukses membuat penumpang kapal tinggal lima orang, dengan cara membuat pengumuman: "Kalau sayang nyawa, segera turun dari kapal" Yah, kira-kira begitu, Aku malas menjelaskannya, Kalian tahu sendiri, aku sudah banyak ngomong, kan?

"Airin~!" Jawab Airin sambil tersenyum

"Koyuki." Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Gon!" Jawab anak laki-laki yang tadi dikejar oleh Airin.

"Aku Leorio" Jawab lelaki berkacamata yang tadi menggodaku dan Airin, cih, rasanya aku ingin menendang wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Namaku Kurapika" Sang lelaki berambut pirang ikut menjawab, Eh? K-Kenapa saat aku mendengar namanya, lidahku terasa kelu? Jantungku ju-juga bergedup kencang, Ada apa sih?

"Kenapa kalian ingin jadi hunter?" Tanya sang kapten lagi. Seperti sedang mewawancarai kita saja, heh...

"Oii, jangan sok bertanya, deh. Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawab Leorio dengan sombongnya. Cih.

"Sudah jawab saja" Bujuk si kapten. Sepertinya ia tak menyerah, entah kenapa, ini mengingatkanku pada kakek Airin.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Leorio lagi.

"Aku ingin tahu profesi apa yang begitu disukai ayahku" jawab Gon sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oy, tunggu bocah! Jangan langsung menjawab! Dasar gak kompak" Sahut Leorio.

"Diceritakan juga gak apa, 'kan?" Tanya Gon.

"Nggak boleh. Aku takkan menjawab walau dipaksa" Jawab Leorio lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Leorio" Kurapika pun anggkat bicara. Tuhkan, tubuhku merinding mendengar suaranya.

"Oi, Umurmu berapa sih? Seenaknya menyebut namaku" sela Leorio lagi.

"Walau menghindari pertanyaan menyebalkan dengan berbohong itu mudah... Menurutku, kebohongan sama memalukannya dengan keserakahan" Jawab Kurapika, Hmm... Jawabannya menarik.

"Panggil aku kak Leorio! Hei! Dengar dong!" Perintah Leorio. Berisik. Sungguh, sangat berisik.

"Tapi, mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada orang yang baru dikenal... Bertentangan dengan prinsipku. Jadi, aku 'nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.." Jawab Kurapika lagi

"Oooh—" Sang kapten terlihat sedikit marah, namun, kata-katanya dipotong oleh Airin.

"Kami kabur dari rumah!"

D

Akhirnya selesai ._. Capek juga ngetiknya, Ini FF panjang banget, kira-kira dua jem lah ngetiknya.

Sudahlah, Minta review ya minna~

Naruto: Eeeh! Authooorrr! My butler loooo!

Sun Ce: Enak aja, Gue ama temen-temen gimana?!

Sakura: Ayo Thooorrr!

-seketika Author diseret oleh parah chara DW dan Naruto-

E

TTD, Nathania Gisela, 29 Desember 2013


End file.
